Photographs
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. DiCo and Raab flip through the old photo album. SLASH.


DiCo and Raab were sitting on their leather couch, in their new living room, that was located at the front of their brand new house they had just bought together. Raab's head was leaning on Brandon's shoulder; Brandon's arm was holding Raab close to him. The two men sat watching TV.

"Bam would KILL us if he found out we were watching this show." Raab commented.

"Yeah, but The Wildboyz are fucking hilarious! Those two are so fucking." DiCo's eyes sparkled as the guys on the screen went in search of anything they could get to bite them. Raab smiled up at his lover.

"They do seem pretty...what did they call it? Ticklish?"

"I just call it gay." DiCo laughed. He looked down at Raab who was still smiling at him. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Chris kissed Bran, then got up to get them a few beers from the fridge.

Bran giggled at the end credits to the show and flicked the TV off. Chris came back with the beer and they each opened one, sipping them slowly. Brandon stared at Raab; he was so proud at how much Chris had changed since they'd been together. Chris didn't drink HALF as much anymore and when he did, Brandon was always there to keep him in line. Bran always wondered what Raab's liver felt like. The gold engagement ring on Chris' left hand glimmered when he would bring the bottle to his lips.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Chris inquired, leaning his head onto Brandon's shoulder.

"I kind of wanted to get that photo album all sorted out for when my lovely fucking mother comes down. You know her and fucking pictures." Brandon rolled his eyes and mock-choked at the thought of his mother coming to visit. His mother hated him now that he was gay, but instead of ignoring it like anyone else, she had to come visit and rub the fact that everyone else in the world was straight.

"Dude, I fucking hate you mom." Raab frowned.

"I should just trade the bitch in for Ape." DiCo smiled. April was like everyone's dream mother, and he wished she were his monther instead of Jess and Bam's.

"Everyone in the world wants Ape as a mom." Raab smiled, taking another sip of his beer.

"You have to get up for a minute. And hey, do you know where that photo album even IS?" Brandon asked, standing up.

"Yeah, it's in the laundry room."

"Uh, why is it down there?"

"Because we moved everything down there when we had to clean out the storage room to make it your mother's bedroom." Chris explained while Bran made his way down the stairs.

"I DON'T SEE IT RAAB!"

"IT'S ON THE BROWN SHELF, IN FRONT OF THE WASHING MACHINE!" Raab shouted back.

"FOUND IT! IT WAS UNDER A TOWEL!" Brandon screamed, triumphantly.

Brandon ran back up the stairs and flopped down on the caramel tinted couch, cracking the book open. He flipped backwards until he reached the first page, and tears immediately flooded his eyes. The picture was of him and Raab in the tree house after it had been finished. The boys were snuggled on the front porch in lawn chairs and they had their lips locked securely together with Rake's quilt (which was now theirs) wrapped protectively around them.

"That was a great day." Raab smiled.

"It sure was…but fuck it was cold!" DiCo smiled as he turned the page. He promptly burst out laughing at the photo. Raab was about 13 years old and they were glaring at each other. Brandon was covered in Ketchup and Raab was coated thickly with dirt.

"You were such an asshole." Raab remarked.

"You covered me in Ketchup, you dick!"

"You stole my girlfriend, you ass!"

"It worked out alright in the end though, didn't it?" Brandon's eyes got soft and Chris gave him a loving kiss.

"I'm still mad at you for that." Raab pouted.

"I know." Brandon smirked.

Chris turned the page, covered his eyes and blushed. Brandon just laughed at how ridiculous his fiancée looked. It had been Halloween and a six-year-old Chris decided to go out as Darth Vader. He had his helmet tucked under his arm, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"You look so fucking cute!" Brandon chuckled.

"I look like a fucking DORK!"

"Ah, Yes, but you are a fucking dork." Bran kissed Chris' nose.

The next picture had them both pause silently, thoughtfully. They were backstage at a CKY concert and Chris was leaning on Brandon, eyes closed like he was sleeping.

"I remember that." Brandon finally spoke.

"I don't."

"You were too fucking drunk to remember. CKY just started playing Sporadic Movement and you just seemed to get unbelievably tired. It was quite amusing, to tell you the truth." Brandon smirked.

The guys turned over page after page; each picture more precious than the last. Every picture they seemed to OWN of anything the two had done together were in there. There were High school photos, childhood photos, Viva La Bam photos, Jackass photos; everything. They laughed at most of them, blushed at a few, and always had a story for each of the them.

"Holy SHIT!" Raab clutched his stomach and laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!" Brandon laughed along with him.

"Who took this picture?!" Raab, still laughing, managed to choke out.

"I think it was Dunn." DiCo wiped the happy-tears from his eyes.

"_Brandon and Raab sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ryan Dunn teased the two men who were curled up in a large, leafy oak tree._

"_Oh fuck OFF Dunn!" Raab yelled at him, throwing an acorn onto his head._

"_Ow! Come on now. Smile guys!"_

Brandon shook his head, unable to wipe the grin from his face. He held Raab's chin and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Brandon shrugged.

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
